


欧石南与巧克力

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [1]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，R18注意。吃粮需自行避雷，不爱看请善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人劳动成果，洁癖人和小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Heath/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	欧石南与巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，R18注意。吃粮需自行避雷，不爱看请善用关闭。  
> 产粮不易，珍惜他人劳动成果，洁癖人和小警察恕不奉陪。

OOC有

默认主角为女主

欧石南：别名heath，花语为“孤独，幸福的爱情”

入秋后天气逐渐转凉，搓着冻僵的双手，你踏进了starless，负责指引的heath把你带到最好的位置，又转身去了厨房，“今天也辛苦了”，heath将托盘中的热可可递给你，“讨厌可可吗？不嫌弃的话可以试试”。他握住你的手，“果然很冷呢，这样会不会好一点？”

窗外呼啸而过的风吹的树木左右摇晃，行人裹紧了衣服匆匆赶路，而屋内暖得如同春日，感受着掌心传来的温暖，原本僵硬的手指重新变得柔软而灵活。heath的吐息掠过指尖，像吹开一朵瑟缩的花那样温柔，见你不再冻得发抖，他才放心的离开。

第二天亦是如此，不过桌子上多了一个小小的礼盒，上面写着你的名字。盒子里躺着的绿色手套，刚好能包住双手，不用问也知道是谁为你准备的，不只是手，仿佛连心都被捂热了，感到甜蜜之余，你也烦恼着该送些什么作为回礼，看着桌上没喝完的可可，你决定亲手制作巧克力送给heath。

坚果和砂糖混合的香味让人食欲大增，微苦的抹茶粉中和了巧克力的甜腻，顺手将奶油抹在heath的嘴边，新鲜出炉的圣诞老人就做好了。抽动着鼻子打了个喷嚏，heath把“白胡子”刮下来舔了舔，赞许的点点头，“很美味呢，真想快点吃到你做的巧克力”，叼住拆开的半块巧克力，你撅起小嘴示意他吃掉，而heath连耳根都红了，看到他手足无措的样子，你紧紧搂住他的腰，踮起脚强硬的给了他一个甜腻的深吻，彼此的舌头交缠，直到巧克力在口腔内融化才分开。

Heath跌坐在椅子上，喘的像刚跑完一场马拉松，没有放过他的打算，你把奶油均匀的涂在胸口，“这里也可以吃哦”heath茫然的注视着你，突然捂住自己的裆部，像只兔子一样从椅子上蹦起来想要逃跑，慌乱中居然摔倒了，吓得你连忙上前查看他的伤势，脚没有扭到，膝盖没有擦伤…视线往上，裤裆处鼓鼓的，伸手戳戳，有点硬，弹性十足的随着手指的动作而抖动，隔着裤子都能感受到逐渐上升的热度。再迟钝的人都能猜到这是什么了，你却故意反问他“为什么要把糖果藏在这里呀？”heath像是在忍耐着什么，“这不是糖果，也不好吃，所以…”他的眼神中带着乞求，“不要再玩了”，将你压在身下，紫色的眸中似有暗流涌动，“再这样下去会被我吃掉的”。

双唇接触的瞬间，你差点被他的热量所融化，heath如同品尝巧克力一般把你含在舌尖吮吸，这次的吻有着抹茶的味道，苦涩但又清新，你甚至能闻到heath身上传来微微的花香，是令人迷醉的幸福的香气，被引诱的你更加热情的回应他，不知何时你的上衣已被脱下，眼前是手感极佳的绿色头发——heath埋在胸前把奶油舔的干干净净，转而啃咬起了樱桃，泛着水光的乳头被咬的又红又肿，heath对你露出一个腼腆羞涩的笑，接着把滚烫的肉棒插进双乳之间，“我开动了”。

和略显单薄的身姿不同，男人的做法相当猛烈，进出时啪啪的声音在厨房回响，无从宣泄的情欲之火终于得以释放，他的爱意灼热的能将你燃尽， heath的汗水滴落在你的脸上，他喘的很厉害，视线一直追随着你，像是要把你的模样刻画进眼里，永远铭记在心中，“我吃过的所有食物中，最美味的是你”，胸前传来了强烈的颤抖“多谢款待” ，情事结束后的heath将嘴凑近你的耳边“最喜欢你了”。


End file.
